


Fuck

by 5sosquiff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Alpha Scott, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Be patient, College Scott, College Stiles, Dont be dicks, Hale-McCall Pack, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Oral Sex, Sucking Own Dick, Things will be explained eventually, Werewolf Mates, masterbate, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek gets played by Peter but gets Stiles as a mate so</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read MORE THAN the first chapter because shit goes down.

"Dude there is no way! No way that's possible!"

"Scott! You're a fucking werewolf, anything is possible."

"I wanna see." Scott said like he was dareing Stiles to show him.

"Scott!"

"I wanna see! Come on dude!"

"Ugh fine fine just let me get set up." Stiles took his computer and put it down on the edge of his bed before tugging his shirt and loose gym shorts off and pilling them on the floor. Scott watched as Stiles disappeared on screen for a minute before coming back into his dorm bedroom, his hard dick hanging heavily between his thick thighs a long fingered hand circled around it. 

"Dude I still don't think that it's possible." Scott said leaning back on his chair arms crossed. 

"It's possible and can you make sure that your door is locked? I don't want someone to barge in-"

"No one's gunna barge in dude."

"Just lock the dam door Scotty."

"Ugh fine." Scott got up and locked the door to his own dorm room before coming back and plopping on his chair. The laptop was tuned around so it was now facing the wall against Stiles' bed and his pillows. Scott distantly heard a smacking noise like someone was smacking there lips together repeatedly.

It was a quiet noise but because it was the only noise it seemed loud. And then it actually got louder and the picture of the wall started to get a bit blurry because the bed was shaking causing the computer shake. Scotts breath hitched and his voice got stuck in his throat making his voice sound high pitched and whiny." Stiles let me see."

And then the computer was turned to its left and fuck Scott's eyes rolled to the back of his head because all of the blood in his body rushed to his dick making it rock hard in a matter of seconds because the picture that is in front of him is the hottest thing he's ever seen and yeah okay it's Stiles his best friend. And yeah they are close enough to to jack off together and not give a shit but fuck, this-this is something else.

Stiles has that beautiful mouth of his wrapped around his own fucking equally as beautiful dick. His back was against the wall feet dangling above him, his head pushed up to desperately feed more of his own cock into his mouth. It was filthy and looked uncomfortable but stiles was using his hips to bounce his cock in and out of his mouth and he was making this noise-a noise Scott has never heard before, a noise that was accompanied with the smacking and sucking of stiles lips-fuck. Scott has only heard Stiles moaning and groaning deep in his throat but never ever in his life has he heard his friend whine and whimper like he was now. Just listening to his friend do this was-fuck.

And then stiles wrapped his arms around his hips over his ass and pushed down and fuck Scott needed to put his hand down his pants to stop himself from cumming them and there because stiles was deep in his own throat, thrusting his own cock with an enthusiasm Scott wishes he could see in real life. And Scott could hear with his werewolf ears through the computer, he could hear stiles deep throat himself. 

"FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck-Sitiles!"

Stiles looked up at his friend, his eyes wide an innocent paired devilishly with a smirk at the corner of his full mouth. Scott watched and heard in vivid amazement as Stiles pulled off of himself lips pink and spit slick a line of it sticking from his bottom lip and the head of his dick. Stiles smiled pulling at the line making it fall. Stiles blinked at Scott smug and knowing eyes dark and mischievous ." I told you I could do it."

And Scott totally didn't cum in his pants-fuck. 

"Er I need to go I think someone's at my door bye!"

Stiles rolled his eyes at his doofus of a friend before shutting his laptop and sucking his dick again. 

Fuck it felt so good. Yeah he knows that his back is gunna hurt real bad tomorrow and that he'll need need to spend a good 10 minutes stretching it out but fuck it's worth it. Relaxing his jaw he let his hips bounce, he let his hands wander to his nipples and fondled them. He was just about to cum when suddenly a noise was heard behind him like someone shifting weight in their feet on the old wooden flooring of his dorm room. But his body didn't seem to care because he came, body convulsing and mouth hung open a low ahhhhh, leaving his sore throat. He quickly pulled off in surprise and fuck he got a big glob of cum on his eye. Despite coming he was still hard which was a usual for stiles, usually he came like 2-3 times before his dick had enough. It was a great system because stiles cums embarrassingly fast. 

Stiles shakily laid his body down wincing at the knot in his back. He crammed his neck to the side suddenly frozen in place when he saw- with his one good eye- a shadow of a man standing in front of his open- which was originally closed- window. Two red eyes were watching him. 

Stiles honestly shouldn't have a hard on right now- but he does because he knows those particular set of red eyes anywhere. 

Stiles with a cautious movement reached down about to wrap an hand around himself, more to cover himself than to help out his hard and leaking bud down there. But a low growl came out of Derek stopping Stiles movement. 

"Stiles I can't c-control-I'm sorry I-"

And then Derek had a hand wrapped around stiles' ankle pulling him toward the edge of his bed. Derek stood in between his legs a wet tongue lapping at Stiles' cum covered eye-andfuck- it should be awkward and weird and well...a lot of other things that Stiles doesn't want to think about-but the simple wolf like action just made stiles harder, made him arch into Derek's dangerous touch. Then Stiles gracefully shouted "Fuck!" because Derek's mouth was wrapped around his dick and he could feel the faint brush of FANGS against his dick and fuck his body was shaking and Derek's bruising his hips to stop him from moving, to stop him from fucking Derek's mouth.

It should be scary- Derek mouthing and sucking at his dick with an animalistic hunger making these barley human sounds with barley human features- but it's not for stiles, it's incredibly sexy to stiles. It's exiting, hot, foreign, and felt so so so fucking good-fuck.

And with a blink stiles was flipped around and there was a tongue lapping around his rim and stiles came pathetically again. Behind him he could hear and feel a pleased growl before Derek pushed his tongue in and-fuck!-stiles couldn't think.

Literally his mind went blank his body sagged and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Stiles has always known that he has a sensitive rim, an extremely sensitive one, just putting one finger in had him coming the pressure of that alone just too much. But Derek's tongue. DEREKS tongue. 

Stiles orgasm came and-DerekDerekDerekDerekDerekDerek.

He was gone for a bit, lost in his own world and when he came back to the world, Derek had three fingers in his ass and was giving Stiles' back intense beard burn. 

Quickly the fingers were removed and stiles whimpered. But now for long, the head of Derek's dick was suddenly there and stiles spasmed." Waitwaitwaitwait!"

Stiles could feel Derek trying desperately to hold on his control to stop-" I-I...let me see you. I wanna see." 

And stiles got more than he bargained for. Derek had manhandled Stiles so that he was against the wall next to his window across from the bed Derek's arm- only one fucking arm- wrapped around stiles' thigh holding him up with ease- fucking werewolf strength- his legs were around Derek's waist arms around his head looking Derek directly in his red eyes and it's then that Derek pushed in and-FuckDerekDerekDerekDerek. 

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut trying not to cum but his dick was leaking like crazy against his and Derek's stomach. Derek's nostrils flared and the grumble in his chest sent goosebumps down stiles' spine. Derek fucked the flying fuck out of stiles. He didn't go slow didn't go shallow. No he went hard fast and deep and stiles was distantly aware that he was talking-cussing mostly-that broke with a bit of dirty talk before returning to just cussing and saying Derek's name over and over again like a mantra. 

Derek was growling and rubbing his beard along Stiles' jaw while stiles was scratching HARD at Derek's shoulders back and biceps before tugging on Derek's locks causing the first human sounding groan from Derek. So stiles did it again and again and again. Derek took both of his clawed hands and wrapped them around Stiles hips took him over to his low bed laid him down while he stood over him and continued to fuck Stiles' brains out-Fuck.

The thing about being a born wolf is that you have a-

"Woah woah Derek is that a knot! You have a-fuck fuck fuck Derek-Scott said-"

"S-Scotts not a b-born w-wolf. Fuck Stiles!" Derek grabbed at the sheets around stiles hips to keep himself from wolfing out even more trying to pull back but fuck his wolf was running wild, having stiles below him all marked up in an obvious- MINE- watching his pale beauty marked covered skin become red, hearing Stiles' blood pulse underneath Derek hearing it jump with each thrust smelling the cum and endless arousal that Stiles never seemed to stop producing.

Derek buried himself in stiles neck causing the kid to arch up and moan murmuring Derek's name.

And then stiles-being the little shit he is-turned his head and bit into Derek's shoulder.

Derek came with a shout a half human half alpha wolf shout that probably could be heard for miles. Stiles came with a whimper his arms and legs wrapped around Derek tightly as Derek continued coming. His seed pulsating out for a long time. Born werewolf's apparently cum for a long time. 

Stiles-being the little shit Stiles is- shifted his hips-for science-making Derek shutter orgasming again his body shaking over stiles is." Don't-do not move." He rasped out.

"Why not? Are-FuckDerek-are you still Comming?" 

"Y-Yes."

And then stiles-being the little shit stiles is- shifted his hips again but this time more confidently taking Derek's cock even deeper. "STILES!" Derek hissed body shaking and knees wobbling.

And then stiles began fucking himself on Derek's knott and Derek for a while there was blind, literally he could not see a thing but he could hear the frantic moaning of the teenager below him he could feel the sweet friction of his dick sliding against his cum inside of stiles, like he was rubbing his scent in deep inside of Stiles. 

"Stiles." He rasped out in a weak whisper.

"I wanna take it in let me- I think I could-"

"Stiles no-"

But stiles already had his hands on either side of his ass cheeks spreading them apart before he grinded down hard on Derek pushing his knott against Stiles' tight hole. Neither of them could breathe before stiles took the rest of the knott in and fucking himself on it.

Derek's arms were shaking and his head still rested against stiles' neck taking deep steadying breaths that did nothing to calm him down, before stiles started talking again.

"Derek-fuck- Derek I fucking love your knot, never thought of myself as a size queen but fuck I will marry your cock. And how it keeps me full keeps your seed in me. I'll be smelling of sex for weeks- be smelling of you. Of what we did- fuck can't wait for tomorrow when I have to sit in my English class. Having to sit down and feel what we did while trying to concentrate on English. Fuck Derek-" 

Derek didn't mean to bite him but shit happens when stiles talks and says stupid hot fucking shit like that. And then they were both coming again and Derek doesn't remember much after that.

 

"Derek." Stiles grumbled struggling out of Derek's iron grip arm that was wrapped around his slender hips. 

Derek just grumbled in response and pulled Stiles closer so that he was right up against his chest ass against his morning wood. 

"Derek!" Stiles said in a scolding tone. "I have to go to English, it's my one class today. I'll be out by 9-"

"Stay." Derek ruffed burrowing his head in Stiles' neck pleased to smell his scent there and to see the marks there.

" Derekkkk!" Stiles whined." I wanna see his face! He's a werewolf too I want him to-"

And then Stiles was flat on his back with a horny wolf hovering above him." Mine." Derek growled rolling his hips over stiles' causing stiles to groan.

"Yes yes I'm so yours. I'm yours all yours. Which is why I want him to smell the cum in my ass when I see him so that way he can stop creepy flirting with m-"

"Mine." Derek growled licking the mating bite mark on Stiles neck. Stiles shivered while Derek purred. 

And then stiles leaned up to lick at the mark on Derek's skin before looking up, neck crammed in that awkward stiles manner to meet Derek's red eye'd intense gaze. But then-stiles being the sneakily little shit he is- slipped out of bed before Derek could grab ahold of him.

Stiles dressed in a hurry uncaring of the dried cum littering his body. Derek watched him dress hand laying lazily on his stomach the other behind his head " I know what I was doing Derek. " Stiles said suddenly meeting Derek's confused gaze. 

"I know what I was doing biting you." 

Derek's breath hitched and stiles began to pace.

"Peter explained it to me. I-I wasn't planing it or anything I didn't meet to take advantage of your wolf state I-it just sorta happened and and." Stiles took a deep breath before continuing." I'm not sorry for doing it. I know we've never had sex together before but I mean come on we basically were already a couple, the way we've been acting and the scent marking and I just knew it was right and I've always known-" Stiles grabbed his book bag and had one hand on the door about to leave when he said the words that Derek never would have thought Stiles-the Stiles Stilinski- would have said ever let alone to him." I've always known that you were my alpha- I mean I love Scott- but he's not my alpha. You are. I am yours and you are mine. If you want this to work stay and if you don't then leave. If-if I come back and your not here there's no hard feelings I-I understand. "

And then he left and Derek for once in a long time felt happy, completely and utterly happy.

At least until his uncle walked in wearing a smile despite the wrinkle in his nose.

"So it worked."

"What now uncle?" Derek growled out eyes red in an obvious- I don't have any patience for you. 

"My plan of giving you a potion that made you more wolf than human for about an hour mixed in with some Viagra. "

Derek growled." What is it that you want?" 

Peter smiled." Now where is the fun of that, Derek?"

And then there were claws up against his juggler pushing against the delicate skin.

"Having a mate makes you stronger which makes the pack stronger-"

"Which makes you stronger. But the question is why do you need to be stronger?"

"Because a pack of witches are on their way here and want to take Stiles with them."

Derek growled in Peters face, pushing Peters back further into the wall forcing Peters neck to stretch even more. "And why do you suddenly care about stiles when you've done nothing but put his life in danger?"

"Because he has the ability to carry a werebaby without any complications."


	2. Double Fuck

Okay so stiles-being the little shit stiles is- got kicked out of English about an hour in the lecture because the werewolf couldn't take Stiles fidgeting, probably his stank which even humans can smell on him so he was sorta sitting alone in the front row much to Mr. Howit's amusement, and the constant up and down rollercoaster of emotions he must be admitting. 

He honestly was trying not to think about it, about how Derek could or could not be his for the taking. God that sounded so fucking cheesy. But it was true, stiles wants Derek has always wanted Derek and wants him now, like literally right now. The cum in his ass should be uncomfortable, it really should be but stiles-being the filthy werewolf loving idiot he is- loves it giving in to the primal instinct to carry his lovers scent...and stiles sometimes needs to be reminded that what happened last night wasn't a dream so he shifts his hips to feel the soreness and dried cum awaking his dick from its slumber. 

It was honestly shocking that Mr.Howit dealt with Stiles for a full hour before kicking him out. 

Stiles was fine with that just peachy because that meant that he could go back to Derek sooner....if he was still there. Maybe back then, before all the Supernatural shit, Stiles would have been more nervous than he was now, more self loathing. More sure that Derek wouldn't be behind his door but Stiles was done being so self loathing, done doubting himself. After everything he's been through Stiles could take rejection from someone he loves, it's better then watching them die, so he could take this pain, could handle it with some Scotty time and maybe a drunk fuck from a night out at the Jungle to get over it....at least over it enough to to function.... hopefully.

But when he walked in his dorm to find Derek AND Peter Hale he kinda freaked out, just a little. It's not like he squealed and dropped his notebook...... Okay that's exactly what happened, the notebook splayed out papers everywhere and maybe on one of those papers was a doodle of Derek and maybe on another paper he accidentally wrote Stiles Hale on the name margin when he was daydreaming in Physc. And maybe he wrote a poem or two about Derek's eyebrows.....and another about Derek's glorious ass.....

So stiles in a very Stiles like manner quickly began snatching papers up in a frenzy while blurting out shit to distract the task at hand." Peter you've gotten more creepy since the last time I saw you which was when exactly? Oh yeah that one time you ambushed me in the library asking me for a-"

"Let's not mention that around your mate."

"Mention that you-"

"Peter." Derek growled. By now Stiles had picked everything up in a nice not exactly neat pile and therefore didn't need a destracting conversation so he got straight to the point because he really wanted to have slow hot sex with Derek and his least favorite person was in the way of doing that so-

"Peter what are you doing here and if you don't answer that question without being the cryptic asshole you are I will shave your cat-"

"You wouldn't-"

"You have a cat?"

"NOW Peter." 

Peter crossed his arms his creepy crazy demeanor faulting just a bit before returning his mouth pinched together in bitter frustration.

Derek sat on Stiles' bed with his mouth hanging open shocked that Stiles managed to tame his uncle however small in might be- he still managed to get a non cryptic answer from Peter without threatening a life that wasn't his own.

"Witches want you for a blood ritual, they need the blood of a human that was possessed from a whatever it was that possessed you-"

"A Nogitsune-"

"-What ever, they need your blood for about four years once every full moon."

Stiles crossed his arms." Annnd-"

"Stiles does there always have to be an and? "

"I will dye your dog pink and get him nurtured."

Derek watched in amazement as Peter Hale actually winced." My Ex is one of the witches, she payed me a visit last night and well....she and her cult seem to think that you're able to bare a child." 

"How the fuck-"

"Stiles we turn into harry fur balls in the night I'm sure that there's a possibility that you can be-"

"Fuck." Stiles said plopping down on his bed his head in his hands pulling in his hair.

"They want them." Peter said leaning against Stiles desk with his hip across from Stiles.

"Them?" Stiles asked.

"Twins you-"

"What?" Derek hissed at his uncle.

"One of them can see into the future and you have twins, they want them both for a human sacrifice to give the other power, the most power a werewolf has ever had and they want to raise him as their own. Because you were possessed by a Nogitsune its power to wield magic is still in your blood and you'll pass it on to them. Stiles, you'll be the first human to be able to wield magic because your blood can handle the strain in takes on the human body, and your twins will be the first werewolfs to be able to wield magic and because they can heal-"

"There is no limit, they could wield mass amounts of magic that should kill even the most experienced of Druids, and walk away without a scratch." Stiles finished. "Fuck." He hissed leaning on Derek's shoulder.

"Wait." He said sitting up straight a flailing limb almost hitting Derek's face in his haste to sit up." Am I pregnant right now?!?"

Peter snorted." I don't know how many werewolf fics you've read but it's gunna take more than one fuck before you get pregnant Stiles."

"Oh." Stiles said dumbly before relaxing back onto Derek's shoulder needing the soothing touch.

Peter frowned one arm crossed the other hand around his jaw thinking." That is unless he knotted you but that only happens when you're more wolf than human." 

"Or when you idiot uncle gives you a potion that makes you more wolf than human mixed in with Viagra!" Derek sassily growled out.

"Ohh okay I'll admit it wasn't the best plan I've had but you two have been dancing around each other for years. At first is was funny but now it's just sad."

"Derek...I'm. Pregnant.....I'm pregnantI'mPregnantI'mPregnantI'm-"

"Fine. Your fine everything's going to be fine. " Derek said shoving a hyperventilating Stiles against his chest, to keep stiles from freaking, and also to keep himself from freaking out using his mates scent to calm him and his mate using his heart beat to calm down.

"Fuck." Stiles whispered against Derek's warm bare chest." What am I gunna tell my dad? "

And now Derek was freaking out and Peter-being the creepy little shit he is-laughed his evil laugh before leaving like he was never even there while his nephew was reeking of panic.

Eventually they calmed down enough to both lay down on the bed Derek still naked limbs wrapped around a fully clothed stiles. 

"Before we have to step back out of this room and face the real world I need you to know something stiles. "

"Mm?" Stiles said lost in his own thoughts. He looked down into Derek's gaze, instead of the hot dark eyes he was met with last night, he was met with scared terrified ones.

"I want to be with you, have wanted to be with you and I know I'm not the best with words but-" Derek frowned trying to convey his thoughts." I would still be yours, always yours. Even if your aren't pregnant. I don't want you to think that I'm only with you because-"

And stiles kissed him and they finally had that slow languid fuck stiles wanted before they both took a shower and packed Stiles shit because he was moving in with Derek and his pack. For his and his baby's safety, even though he might kill himself from boredom when he has to stay at home because of his baby bump and also because ERICA. Derek carried the two heavy boxes to Stiles's car- Derek ran here last night in his wolf haste so they couldn't use Derek's car- and stiles called everyone and told them to meet at Derek's in 30. 

Stiles drove because he needed something to stop him from freaking out while Derek-the fucker-took a nap.

 

"Get behind me Stiles." Scott growled out standing in between Derek and Stiles in wolf form eyes flashing red.

"Scott no it's not like that I-"

"Stiles! Get in the jeep and-"

"Scott!" Fed up, stiles grabbed onto Scotts ear hauled him up and stared down at him with a fierceness that made Derek want to drag him in the house and fuck him uncaring of who can hear/smell them. 

"Scott he didn't do anything wro-"

"He's not your alp-"

Everyone stood shocked and frozen when the loud echoing of a smack was heard in front of Derek's crowded driveway. 

Stiles spoke in a hard voice." He is now by MY choosing and if you can't except that then leave, now and don't come back. We have shit to do important shit to figure out. And if you treat me like that again Scott-" stiles swallowed hard and his voice shook when he said Scotts name while his eyes started tearing up. He didn't need to finish everyone knew what he was implying. And with that stiles turned around and walked into the house without a second glance to see if Scott was following him.


	3. Fuuuuuuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven.
> 
> Jacking off in the hospital bathroom isn't as bad as it sounds.

"Somethings not right here Derek." Stiles said once they finally had some alone time, the both of them too tired to do anything else but undress and curl into each other's arms like they're an old married couple. 

Derek had a long night separating fights between his betas and his mate was radiating panic and frustration and Derek did everything in his power to soothe him as best as he could...with Stiles's father in the same room. 

"What's not right?" Derek said snuggling into Stiles' neck.

Stiles had a long ass night too overthinking every plan throwing out variables and hissing when someone would sass him back out in frustration.

"Why would they just flat out tell Peter what they want? It doesn't make any since? They know Peter would have told us and that it would result in both packs coming here and freak out over me. Now everyone's staying here for the night making it real hard to get to me." 

" Stiles I don't know. I just...I don't know. All I know is that we have a pretty sold plan to get rid of them if they attack and that's good enough for me."

Stiles sighed curled an arm around Derek and ran his fingers through his hair." Sleep Derek." He lightly kissed the top of his head." Maybe I'm just over thinking it."

Derek mumbled something against his throat but it came out so mumbled, stiles didn't know what he was saying but he felt it and it made his body shiver.

"Mm?" Stiles hummed.

Derek lifted his head before mumbling out." You're not overthinking it stop putting yourself down and go to sleep."

It was silent for two seconds before stiles began fidgeting and Derek sighed. 

"Maybe you need some help falling asleep." Derek mumbled his lips dragging against Stiles' skin this time with a seductive purpose rather than being too lazy to lift his head up to speak. 

"Mmmmph," stiles moaned." Maybe." Derek continued to assault Stiles' neck his hands flopping on Stiles' chest thumbs brushing over his nipple. Stiles moaned hips buckling off the bed at the stimulation.

"Lay down." Stiles said in an airy whisper. Derek did as he was told flopping down on his back. 

"Relax let me take care of everything, let me take care of my alpha." Stiles said with a huge smile.

Derek shivered and he let his pleased wolf show, flashing his eyes at stiles before relaxing into the mattress completely. The boy pulled Derek's underwear down and threw it across the room like it personally offended him. He then stripped out of his own clothes and Derek's breath got caught in his throat. The small light provided from the crescent moon highlighted Stiles' broad shoulders and the very delectable happy trail that lead down to his hard leaking cock. All around Stiles' body were left over marks from last night and-fuck-Stiles dragged a hand down to his waist and pushed down hard on the darkest bruise he had which was on his right hip. Derek watched in amazement as Stiles' leaking cock twitched and leaked so fucking much, the smell of it was one that he could almost taste on his tongue.

Stiles smoothly crawled up Derek's body and rolled his hips his strong arms on either side of Derek, under his arm pits, his tight torso flexing with the roll of his hips and their cocks rubbed against each other making them both moan. Derek watched as stiles licked and sucked on his own two fingers before pushing them in his own ass.

Derek might have a new kink- that kink being watching stiles masturbate. It was so fucking hot watching stiles as he filthily fucked onto his own fingers while rubbing their cocks together as he did so. Derek grabbed onto Stiles's hips, keeping in mind that the bruises were there, he kept his touch light. 

"Fuck Derek. " Stiles moaned before he was over Derek legs spread wide on either side of Derek his cock squirting on Derek's tummy when Derek's pushed past his tight rim. Stiles gave out a long sedated sigh as he slowly sunk down on Derek. When he bottomed out both men were groaning in pleasure. 

Derek knows that stiles isn't a virgin, knows that stiles has experience, and that Derek has some as well, in both cases very little experience but nonetheless still experience. But the way Stiles was fucking Derek, with an artful roll of his hips, with his thighs contracting and releasing, his strong stomach rolling tightening relaxing-fuck-stiles wasn't fucking down on Derek he was dancing on Derek. His whole body moving, rolling with each thrust and all Derek could do was keep his hands on stiles' waist and try not to cum to soon because the sight before him is enough to make him explode. 

Stiles slowly picked up the pace until stiles was fucking Derek without any mercy his legs shaking and chest heaving bed creaking. Derek was close real close so with a smirk he wrapped one hand around stiles' pretty cock and jacked him off while his other hand pushed lightly on the dark bruise on his hip. Stiles threw his head back screaming out a,"Fuuuuuuck!" while he came on Derek. The sight and sensation of stiles tightening muscles brought him over the edge. 

Stiles collapsed on Derek breathing hard from exertion. Derek lazily kissed Stiles to slow his breathing before flopping his head back down. He rolled them over before he pulled his flaccid dick out leaning back on his heels. 

Derek watched in silent awe as Stiles whimpered and reached a hand down in between his legs his pointer finger pressed against his hole to keep Derek's cum inside his ass. 

"Stiles I have to clean you." Derek said leaning forward.

"No." Stiles mumbled. 

"It's gunna get all-"

"Derek." Stiles said his voice soft almost childlike." No. Empty." He murmured.

Derek leaned back against his heels not knowing how to react to Stiles's desperate voice. It was so unlike stiles, so.....so vulnerable. And then he started to cry actually cry like someone just died when a drop of cum leaked passed his finger. 

Stiles felt the bed shift before the weight of Derek came back a hand on his wrist." I've got you stiles, I've got you." 

With a whimper stiles lifted his hand and his whole entire body including his wild mind relaxed at the feel of a plug keeping Derek's cum in his body. 

"Better?" Derek whispered.

"Mmm hum." Stiles murmured coming back from his minor freak out. 

"Get some sleep stiles. "Derek murmured kissing Stiles head before getting comfortable and falling asleep literally two heartbeats later.

Stiles laid awake staring at the ceiling thoughts swirling in his mind

"What is it that they want by telling Peter? Why say anything at all? And why Peter? Why now? "

Stiles stayed awake for a while, a long ass time really before it hit him knocking the air out of him.

"Get out." He whispered before screaming it." GET OUT!" Jumping out of bed and pushing a startled Alpha out of bed stiles screamed." Get everyone out!" 

Derek knowing stiles enough not to ask questions and trusting stiles enough to follow his commands without a second thought did as he was told howling waking everyone up and yelling for an emphasis because hello werewolf hearing." EVERYONE OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

Meanwhile stiles ran, almost tripped down the stairs, ran into the front door before finally getting the dam thing unlocked and stepping out into the cold air. 

"FUCK!" Stiles screamed. God he was so STUPID, they were all so stupid.

The house was surrounded by mountain ash that was backed up with magic that blocked humans as well, stiles could tell due to the runes that were drawn out into the soil next to the line of mountain ash. 

5 women stood right outside of the barrier one with an arrow raised a flame at the end of it. 

With a smile she fired. 

The flame never hit the house. It hit another barrier, one that was 147 pounds of pure sarcasm. 

It hit his arm and his arm was on fire and it hurt like hell but stiles wasn't there anymore. Something powerful had taken over. It wasn't like the Nogitsune, it was something that was powerful but felt light, strong but only pushed when Stiles wanted it to be pushed.

And so Stiles pushed. His whole body became covered in pink flames and his eyes were glowing. His hands and chest started to feel like is was burning, but the good kinda burn. Stiles looked down at himself in shock. He took the arrow out like nothing before he slowly walked up to the barrier, pushed against it and watched as his hands snapped back. 

And then stiles grew angry and threw everything he had at the barrier but it wouldn't budge.

The witches watched 4 out of the five worried watching the barrier while the one with the bow and arrow didn't flinch-just smiled." You're Peters ex." He said harshly.

Her eyebrows rose." Smart and powerful and-" her eyes flicked down Stiles' naked body. "-blessed. I think we'll take him and kill the rest instead of just killing them all."

"I was never pregnant was I?"

The witch snorted and reminded Stiles so much of Kate, he was looking into the same cold eyes." Good heavens no. That's not even possible, perhaps you're not as smart as I pegged you for. "

"Oh I'm pretty smart. Smart enough to distract you."

" From what? You're all in there and I'm over here nice and safe and-"

Scott clawed her throat out with red eyes while the barrier broke because Deaton and Peter took silent care of the other 4 while Stiles came back to with an arrow in his arm and burn marks all around his arm but not around his body where they should be because of the pink flames.

Derek caught Stiles just as he was about to fall, stiles was never good with blood but seeing his OWN blood and smelling his OWN flesh. 

"Stiles? Stiles!" Derek shouted leaning over him to inspect his wounds black veins indicating that he's doing the pain thing. 

"Mm, fine. Hey Peter." Stiles said needing not to focus on his bloody gooey arm." That wasn't all of them was it?"

"I'm afraid not, that was only the beginning."

"God Peter could you sound any more dramatic." Stiles slurred. 

"Where are the others?" Peter asked

" They wouldn't wake up but they're not dead so I think they put a sleeping spell on them. Even Sheriff Stilinski was effected ." Derek said eyes not leaving the wound on stiles' arm.

"Okay well can you take me to the hospital? And like soon because I'm pretty sure my blood is supposed to stay in my body."

Derek rolled his eyes but stood up and jogged toward his car." Scott apply pressure to the wound." Deaton said crouching down next to Stiles inspecting his arm. "You'll be fine." Deaton said and with that he left to inspect the witches with Peter which left Stiles alone with Scott.

"I-I heard his howl and I came here as fast as I could and fuck stiles I'm so stupid, the worst friend ever. You were asking for my help and I was being so selfish. I don't care about the whole alpha shit Stiles I just- it took be by surprise and I guess I did both fight and flight in this situation. Stiles I'm sorry and....and I think it's about time that the Hale pack and McCall pack become the Hale-McCall pack. "

"Really?"

"Yes, that is if Derek will have us?" Scott said looking up to find Derek standing on the other side of stiles, jeeze when did he even get there? Dam werewolf's. 

" Of corse." Derek said eyebrows raised and a small smile on his lips.

Scott stood and tilted his head back in submission.

"Scott." Derek said after an awkward silence because Derek wasn't taking the submission. So Scott put his head down and cocked his head to the side in cute werewolf confusion.

And then Derek raised his head in submission and everyone kinda just froze including Peter and a smiling Deaton. 

" I-wait-what?" Scott stuttered.

"Scott just do the weird snuggle thing and get on with it. It's not like I'm slowly bleeding to death or anything!"

"Stiles you already stopped bleeding." Deaton said with an eye roll." You heal faster now that your mated to a wolf."

"How come no one tells me these things!" Stiles hissed dramatically.

"But Derek-"

"Scott." Derek said back unmoving from his submission. And so-literally over Stiles- they did their werewolf snugly thing and stiles felt the surge of power, of increased strength from Scott's pack. 

And then he passed out more out of stress and lack of sleep than anything.

 

Derek carried a passed out mumbling Stiles into the hospital a tired looking Melissa waiting for them." Put him over there." She said pointing to the bed in the hallway. Derek did as he was told while she left momentarily to do something nurse like.

Carefully Derek laid his mate down on the hospital bed running his hands through his mates hair and kissing each cheek.

Mellisa came back a second later pushing Derek out of the room just as two other nurses came in." We need to see if the wound punctured anything important before we stitch him up. It shouldn't be to long I'll let you know when you can sit with him again but for now-"

"Yeah yeah I-uh I know wait in the lobby. Um, thank you Mrs. McCall. " she smiled warmly putting an equally warm hand on Derek's shoulder and squeezing before she left.

Derek sat heavily on one of the lobbies uncomfortable ass chairs body tired but his mind running wild. Distantly Derek wondered if this is how Stiles' mind works. Derek forced himself to count along with his thoughts to keep them in some sort of organization. 

One.

He finally mated with Stiles.

Two.

Stiles was definitely not pregnant.

Three.

He has 5 dead bodies on his front lawn.

Four.

Stiles could wield some sort of magic.

Five.

He was now Scotts alpha-beta.

Six. 

His pack is still under the sleeping spell, maybe Deaton could help with that.

Seven.

Peter's back in town.

Eight.

There are more witches that want to kill them for an unknown reason.

Nine.

Stiles gets super vulnerable almost childlike when Derek's cum is not in hi-

"Fuuuuuuck."

Ten.

Stiles never took the plug out.

 

 

 

 

*a little while later*

Eleven.

Jacking off in the hospital bathroom isn't as bad as it sounds.


	4. Fuck Fuckkkkk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all scars can be seen, and some scars can only be seen when ones looking for them.

"Heyyyy Derek." Stiles slurred." My big muscly full of muscle, muscle everywhere, muscle car, muscle ass-"Stiles leaned toward Melissa and whispered.-" He even has a very strong looking di-"

"Stiles." Derek interrupted looking down at his mate who was babbling in the wheelchair Mellisa was pushing.

"Oh and look at that beard, it was sculpted by the gods, YOU WERE sculpted by the gods, meanwhile I'm over here sculpted by kindergarteners who used plato to make me look like a potato. Hey that rhymed! I was a poet and I didn't know it. Wait wait wait wait actually I am a poet. I choose this glorious moment to recite to you all my poetry!" 

"Oh god Stiles no." Melissa pleaded.

"This one is called Derek's Ass. It goes like thi-"

"Oh look we're here so I guess you'll have to recite that poem later. Or never. Let's go with never." She said very sassy like.

Stiles pushed his bottom lip out and frowned. "It was a good poem though, it rhymed and everything. "

"Come on Stiles lets get you in the car." Melissa said with a roll of her eyes.

Derek took that as his cue to lift Stiles up and put him in his car.

"Big muscle, you muscle man, muscly muscle." 

Derek leaned over and put Stiles' seat belt on, his wolf going crazy at the simple action. Leaning further down he kissed stiles, it was sloppy and stiles was like drooling in his mouth but it didn't matter. Seeing his mate in a hospital, it's something he hates, something he never wants to see again, he needs the kiss to center himself, to make sure his mate's okay. Plus the kiss shut stiles up for a bit, at least long enough for Mellisa to leave before he tries to recite his poem again.

Derek stood up and closed the door turning around to face a smiling Mellisa." I'm glad you guys finally got together." Mellisa took a step closer her hand on his arm." You deserve some happiness after everything that's happened to you Derek. But so help me if you hurt that boy I will stuff your ass with so much mistletoe you wouldn't even be able to walk understand." 

"Yes Mrs. McCall."

"Okay good and boys at least try to be safe." And with that she left.

Mrs. McCall could be the sweetest person on earth and then she can be the scariest person on earth sometimes. 

" Come on Stiles lets get you home."

 

"The sleeping spell will wear off when the sun rises which'll be in about an hour. Derek...and Scott is there anything else you need?" 

Scott took a tentative look at Derek. Derek nodded his head giving the okay." No Deaton everything's good here, thank you for your help."

Deaton just nodded his bald head and left with that dammed smirk on his face like he humbly knew everything.

"Peter." Derek said halting at the base of the stairs, his uncle sitting on the living room's couch." There's blankets in the cupboards next to the bathroom. Scott, you can stay with Isaac, second door to the left. And thank you both for your help tonight."

And with that Derek left carrying a sleeping Stiles in his arms. Derek carefully undressed him out of Derek's clothes which he put on stiles before they left. 

He laid Stiles down and disappeared to get a wet washcloth. He came back and found Stiles on his side curled around his pillow. Derek smiled-fuck-his mate, he has a mate, the perfect mate.

Derek lightly pushed Stiles' hips to give him access to the plug. Slowly Derek cleaned around it before he carefully took it out. Stiles whimpered and shifted his hips but didn't wake up or completely freak out so Derek took that as a good sign and kept on cleaning Stiles. In his haste he didn't notice Stiles' hard leaking cock. 

Stiles' hips started moving as Derek cleaned stiles. Derek thought that he was just helping Derek out wanting to be cleaned. But then Stiles made a little sleepy moan and Derek realized that Stiles was humping Derek's pillow and was real close to coming.

So Derek-being the wolf little shit he is-did what he's been wanting to do. He leaned down and licked Stiles clean over the soap. Derek's tongue felt it when Stiles came and Derek hummed in happiness. "Mm lug." Stiles hummed still in this half asleep half drugged up state.

"Mmh?"

"Please plug."

Derek quickly cleaned the plug before putting it back in. He's going to have to ask Stiles about that but not now, not when there's so much other crap to handle.

"Got to sleep Stiles." Derek said leaning down to kiss his mates forehead.

He put the wash cloth in the sink before he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. 

His uncle was already there, a cup of scotch in front of him. Derek poured his own glass and sat next to his uncle, neither of them spoke, they didn't have to. They just sat and drank wolfsbane laced whiskey so that way they can fall asleep, the site of a hunter trying to do the very same thing that killed their family will keep them up for months and the smell of Stiles' burnt flesh is one that is gunna give him nightmares but for now they're okay. 

Everyone's okay.

For now.

Fuck.

 

"Jesus Christ." Stiles sat up and dug the heel of his hands in his eyes, he had a HUGE headache.

Looking behind him he smiled, who couldn't resist smiling when seeing Derek hale-thea Derek fucking Hale- drooling adorably on his pillow eyebrows for once relaxed face despite the beard, looked soft.

Stiles with a reluctant sigh got up and took a nice long shower letting the hot water roll over his tense back. Tentatively he reached behind himself and took the plug out. He quickly rinsed it off before putting it back in. He knows why, deep down he knows, but for now he's just gunna ignore the problem until it goes away. Ignore the fact the he needs it there or he might momentarily go insane.

It wasn't until he got out of the shower and caught his blurry form in the mirror that he noticed. Leaning over the sink he wiped the glass and stared in shock. 

His arm is completely healed.

A sick looking scar from the flames littered his bicep and shoulder and the actual arrow hole was a small one right across from his armpit.

But that wasn't the weirdest new advancement on his body.

Smack dap in the middle of his chest was what looked like a tattoo, the same on Derek's back, three swirls connecting at the center, and around his leg right above his right ankle was the same tattoo that Scott has around his arm.

But that tattoos weren't black they were pink-PINK!

"Aww come on. Can't it be like electric blue or blood red why pink! " Stiles sighed before he walked back into the room. 

Derek was still sleeping and Stiles was too lazy to go to his jeep to get his clothes so he went through Derek's oddly extremely neat drawers. He put on one of Derek's sweat pants and made his way downstairs. He was starving.

Stiles limped his way downstairs because his ass still kinda hurts. He found a sleeping Peter which was just...wrong. Peter the beast doesn't sleep, he stays awake during the night to concoct his evil plans.

Quickly he walked passed him and into the kitchen. It was 7 am and no one was awake yet to make him food-ugh. Sighing stiles started to pull shit out about to make himself some eggs. And then he thought about the monster army above him that'll steal his food if he doesn't make any for them. 

"Ugh fuck. Come on I got shot by a flaming arrow I think I deserve to be fed breakfast." But no one replied to Stiles' whine because all the big bad werewolf's were sleeping like the little adorable puppies they were.

So with a dramatic sigh he started making pancakes and bacon and eggs that had tomato, onion, cilantro, mixed with little cut outs of ham-werewolf's need their protein so Stiles is just try'na add meat anywhere-in it.

Peter was the first awake, no surprise there. He walked over and sat on the island growling all grumpy like about needing some tea. 

Who the fuck even makes tea. 

Stiles watched with mild interest as Peter made some tea, the both of them moving languidly and in harmony in the tight kitchen. 

When the tea was done Peter leaned against the island studying stiles as he flipped the pancakes." The tattoo is new. I'm assuming that you got it last night?" 

Stiles nodded and crossed his arms feeling the strange need to hide the tattoo from peters prying eyes.

"And your arm, completely healed?"

"Yup." 

"And your back-"

"My back?"

"Stiles you have three huge claw marks on your back."

Stiles relaxed." Yeah that's-that's been there."

"Since when!"

Stiles smiled, a wide perhaps too wide smile." You know a lot Peter, but you don't know everything. Now if you would kindly watch this pancake I'm gunna go put a shirt on. 

"You-wait-what?"

 

Lydia was the next one that came down into the kitchen her hair in a nice bun a long borrowed shirt from Liam draped over her shoulders.

It was awkward seeing Lydia and Peter sitting on the island together making easy conversation the both of them totally different people than who they were when they met. 

"So what's up with the arm?" Lydia asked eyes trailed on where the sleeve of his shirt rode up when he reached in the cupboard to pull out an un opened bottle of syrup.

"Um...yeah we have a lot to explaining to do over breakfast, a lot of fucking shit went- oh hi dad. Good morning." 

" Morning, oh sweet Jesus is that bacon I smell? I haven't smelt bacon in years."

"Oh you poor poor soul." Peter cooed.

"Don't even think about it dad."

"Ah come on son."

"Nope not gunna happen."

"Jesus is that bacon I smell?" Liam said stumbling into the kitchen.

"Yes-" stiles turned around being momentarily distracted by Liam's appearance his father stood behind stiles a half piece of bacon in his hand the other half already eaten." Yes it is." The sheriff said smugly.

"Daaadddd. Come on really." Stiles whined flailing the spatula in his hand with fluid Stiles like grace.

" Awww, but It's only one piece of bacon Stiles." Peter said with his Zoolander face.

" But one leads to many and-"

"Is that bacon I smell?" Isaac murmered rolling into the kitchen.

"Of for the love of god yes, yes it's bacon! You guys can find people that are miles away just by using your nose but yet you all can't identify the smell of bacon?"

" Rough morning?" Isaac asked with a raise of his eyebrow leaning against the refrigerator next to the island.

"Rough night."

"Stiles I don't wanna hear about your wild night with Derek please." Liam pleated sitting next to Lydia in between her and Isaac.

"That's not what he's talking about. And is that bacon I smell?" Derek asked reaching the bottom of the stairs while Scott held the kitchen door open for him to walk though.

"Yes, yes it's bacon you smell." Stiles said with a dramatic drop of his spatula. 

 

"And this all happened last night? " Sheriff asked before taking a sip of his coffee. COFFEE because he's a normal person who drinks coffee in the morning.

Fuck tea.

Fuck Peter.

"Yes." Derek responded. 

Scott sat at the head of the table being the alpha with Derek respectively across from him, to Derek's right stiles sat, on his left was Peter. Lydia sat next to stiles the sheriff across from her. Liam on Scotts right Theo on his left, Isaac sitting next to Sheriff an empty seat next to Lydia across from Isaac.

Everyone knows who it's for.

"Okay so what I heard is that my son can now wield pink flames and he got shot with an arrow all in one night? While we were all under this sleep spell?"

"Actually I jumped in front of the arrow and yes. "

"Jesus kid." 

"And it's already healed wanna see it? It actually looks pretty cool if you ask me."

Derek rolled his eyes while Scott leaned forward murmuring a "cool." When he saw the completely healed but scarred skin.

" What's that?" Theo said frowning.

"What's what?" Stiles said a little defensively because come on its Theo, a walking talking mini Peter. 

"That mark under the collar of your shirt." He responded with a cold smirk.

"I-It's nothing." Stiles said hastily.

"Liar." Isaac said before popping the last piece of bacon in his mouth. When everyone turned to look at him with a frown he responded with a frown of his own." What?" 

" Stiles," Theo leaned back in his chair arms crossed all smug like." Show us." And then everyone's eyes were on Stiles.

"Okay okay fine." Stiles pulled down the collar of his shirt to expose a dark dark looking hickey on his throat beard burn smeared all around it. Liam, Isaac, Scott, and Peter laughed while his father and Derek groaned, Theo sneered before he left and Lydia....Lydia was staring at the empty seat next to her a hand closed around the butter knife her knuckles white.

"Lydia? Hey Lydia?" Stiles asked his tone stopping the snickering and groaning in an instant all eyes turned on her now.

She gasped dropping the knife and nearly fell out of her chair when she jolted back to this reality. " H-He's here. Why is he here? Nononono not he-they, why are they here?"

"Who Lydia?" Scott asked.

" Jackson and-" Lydia cocked her head to the side-"Deucalion." 

" Scott take Stiles to the safe house Peter go with him, everybody else act calm do as you normally would on a day like today but what ever you do, do not mention Stiles to anybody especially Duke. "

"W-what? Derek what's going on? Why-"

"We'll talk about it later Scott."

"Scotts dad is here too." Lydia whispered in silent horror.

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck-"

"Stiles breathe." Derek stood up hastily knocking over some glasses as he did so uncaring of the mess. 

*ding dong* 

"It's them isn't it?" Isaac said in his usual ever so helpful sarcasm.

"Peter don't!" Stiles yelled when the werewolf stood up eyes flashing red.

"They deserve to die. What they did to you stiles-"

"What the hell did they do to my son! Wh-"

*ding dong*

"Peter take Stiles and run okay. Just-Just protect him call me when you can." 

*ding dong* 

Stiles jumped onto Peters back, leaned over to kiss Derek, made him promise to take care of his dad, and then the world became one big blur for about an hour.

 

"I hope you don't mind that we just let ourselves in. We were afraid that you wouldn't answer." Deucalion said stepping into the dining room.

"And you might want to hear what they have to say." Deaton said stepping out from behind Deucalion, Jackson smirking on the other side of Duke's shoulder.


	5. Fuckedy Fuck

_"Stiles Stiles Stiles.....stiles wake up....WAKE UP!!"_

_Stiles gasped awake pulling on the restraints around his wrists. He hissed at the strain it put on his wrists the awkward angle making the ropes dig into his hands even more than they should._

_"Fuck!" He hissed his head pulsating pain. Blinking he realized that he wasn't at home in his nice comfy bed where he should be. Terror shook his bones. He was fucked. He was so fucked! Fuckedy fuck! No one knew where he was, his next scheduled class wasn't until Monday and it was Friday. Fuck! Stiles started to feel that familiar tightening in his chest. Nonononononno not now._

_'Step One Remain Calm' Stiles heard his father spoke in his head._

_The memory of his dad reciting what to do when kidnapped was like cold water being poured down his body. It made him awake, made him calm._

_'Step Two be observant and take a mental image of everything around you.'_

_Stiles took another centering breath before he took account of his surroundings. He was in what looked like a basement, his wrists were tired on a rope that lead to the dark ceiling above him his feet were on the floor but a rope was around each ankle the other half tied to a steel half hoop installed on the cold floor on either side of his feet._

_In short he was fucked._

_How did he even get here? One minute he was sleeping in his comfy bed the next he was tied up in this creepy ass basement with a man screaming at him to wake up. He was facing a dark grey wall so the man was behind him a light shining behind him enough to see the wall in front of him but not enough to be able to see the high ceiling._

_Stiles opened his mouth about to scream when step three was remembered. 'Speak only when spoken to.'_

_"Stiles you awake?"_

_"W-what do you want?" Stiles asked voice horse but still strong._

_"What do you know about Derek Hale?" The voice spoke from behind Stiles, the voice sounded like it was speaking through a machine to scatter his voice. This told Stiles that he knows the person behind him, knows the kidnapper well enough that stiles might even be able to identify him just by the sound of his voice._

_So who is it?_

_"I know you don't I?"_

_The voice laughed." Yes, you do Stiles. And I know you."_

_"What do you want to know about Derek?"_

_"Who does he work for?"_

_"Derek? Derek doesn't work for anyone." Stiles said with a frown baffled at the question._

_A huge cold hand caressed his shoulder-"w-what are you-" it dragged its way down his smooth spine slowing down right before the swell of his ass, and then it dove down and circled around his hole." Get off me you sick fuck-"_

_"I've been watching you Stiles, watching how your eyes always linger on Derek, watching how you squirm and turn red when he's shirtless, watching you moan his name when your about to go to sleep, or in right when you wake up. But you've never done it with a man ain't that right Stiles, blowjobs and rim jobs yes but not sex, not penetration. Well I'm going to help you out with that and in return you're going to tell me who he's working for."_

_"No! No! NOOOO!"_

_"Sh Sh Sh shhhh. Relax Stiles and if you don't this is going to hurt way more than it needs to." Stiles screamed at the intrusion of two thick cold fingers forcing its way into his body._

_Stiles fought he did, pulled at his wrists thrashed squirmed screamed but nothing worked. By the time he was stretched enough to take The Voices dick his voice was gone, his screams barely came out, and his own dick the fucking traitor was hard and straining._

_Why?_

_Why was this happening to him? Why was his body reacting like it was, why is he such a sick person?_

_Stiles started sobbing, sobs that racked his body but it did nothing to flatten his dick or stop the man from humping his ass with sick joy. When everything was all done the man kept himself buried in stiles and it killed stiles. He felt the guys cum in his ass felt it slosh around like he was marking Stiles as his._

_"Get off me." Stiles whispered in a dark cold far off voice. The man just laughed. Stiles elbowed him in his nose with everything he's got, stiles whimpered when the man pulled out cursing stumbling around behind Stiles. "Take that you Sick fuck." Stiles screamed in his broken voice._

_The man just laughed. "Whose the sick fuck? The man that raped a kid or the kid who got off on it? What do the kids say these days, It's not rape if you like it? I'll be back tomorrow and you better have an answer for me kid." The man leaned over and tapped Stiles' mouth shut._

_Stiles' blood ran cold and his body froze right when the sound of a door opening and closing behind him signaled that the man has left_

_"Only one person still calls me kid that isn't my dad"_

_Stiles stayed up that whole night staring at the wall in front of him, his cum dripping down it. He stared at it unblinking, he felt cum drip out of his ass and down his leg, he could smell it practically taste it. He stared at the wall, anger like nothing he's ever felt before taking over his body and his thoughts, he was shaking with anger._

_Something in Stiles snapped that night, something that made him scream afraid of his own thoughts, something dark and twisted came over him. Something that made him numbly cold._

_He could hear water dripping behind him, could hear the man above him move around. He could hear the T.V. being turned on, the hiss of a shower, the click of the light turning off, and the snore of a middle aged man. But Stiles stayed awake unmoving, unblinking, he just sagged against his restraints and thought with frightening sharp focus about a plan to break out and kill the man._

_The next day when he came back down stairs to hump Stiles, Stiles didn't flinch, didn't move. Just pictured in his mind how he's going to kill Mr. McCall with his bare hands._

_'Step four don't try to escape or be the hero.'_

_Stiles laughed bitterly." I am no hero, but I will escape."_

 

Peter screamed himself awake claws and fangs out his eyes red.

"Peter? Peter are you okay?" Stiles asked running into the living room that ridiculous bat over his shoulder.

"I'm fine stiles everything's fine, just had a nightmare."

Stiles sighed relaxing his stance. He put the bat down before walking over and sitting on the couch next to Peter. There were claw marks over the blanket and on the cushion of the couch. His dreams were getting worse, more vivivd.

"It was mine....my nightmare wasn't it?" Peter sighed." No." He lied." I have many nightmares of my own."

Stiles sat in silence looking down at his hands." You're lying."

Peters eyebrows rose in shock.

"You have a tell." Stiles said with a small smile. Before Peter could ask what that tell was, the safe house phone rang, it's loud ring echoing throughout the huge empty house. "I'll get it." Stiles sighed out getting up and answering the phone in the kitchen giving Peter some space to center himself.

He needs to see Deaton about this, they're becoming way to vivid than they should be, Peter could actually smell with his werewolf senses both of the men's releases.

It made him shiver in disgust.

In that memory it's only supposed to be in Stiles' point of view, using Stiles' senses not werewolf ones.

"Hey are you okay there?" Stiles asked his eyes on where Peter was unknowingly rubbing his left wrist, a small healing mark around it.

Peter frowned. "Yeah-yeah fine."

"Um....okay well Derek wants us back now so..."

"Okay yeah let me just take a piss real quick and we'll go." Peter said jumping up and walking out of the room in a hurry.

"Peter?" Stiles said in a soft voice causing Peter to stop right at the bathroom door.

" Thank you."

".....you're welcome Stiles."

 

*earlier that day*

 

" Why don't we take this conversation in my office." Derek said smoothly.

Deucalion's eyes looked over at the spilled drinks in front of Derek and the empty two seats on Derek's left and right. Deucalion smiled.

" How is he?" McCall asked.

Derek growled eyes turning red.

"Woah Derek calm down." Scott said with an innocent frown.

"In my office now." Derek growled out. "Theo come with." Theo appearing at the doorway raised an eyebrow in question but smiled at Scotts reluctant nod.

With that they made their way into the sound proof office Theo knowing his place stood at the doorway blocking anyone from exiting. Derek sat on the desk nodding at the chair for Scott. Deucalion saw the power shift of Scott sitting in the chair and not Derek.

" You joined packs didn't you?" He mused sitting back in the chair across from Derek." And you made Scott the alpha. Perhaps you are wiser than you look Derek, besides two alphas are better than one."

"Three." Theo quipped. "Peter." He said as an explanation.

"Three?" Deucalion hummed."Three alphas in one pack, I doubt that'll last long."

"Two's company thee's a crowd." McCall muttered with a tight smile.

"Why are you here?" Derek growled. " Omegas are starting to form their own pack one without an alpha, they're killing people and headed this way." Jackson said with a roll of his eyes." We came here to warn you. "

"All three of you came here to tell us about this omega pack? Wh-"

"You literally could have just called." Theo said cutting Scott off earning him a glare from the alpha.

"Why are you here?" Derek hissed leaning forward arms crossed. It grew silent for a while everyone silently thinking.

"This is why Stiles needs to be here, he always figures these things out way before you idiots do." Deucalion muttered.

"You need protection." Quipped Theo with an eye roll.

"The omegas are going after alphas, and there are so many of them, too many of them for an alpha to walk away unharmed when in a fight with them. The genius of it, they have the packs human and/or emissary kill the alpha and everyone in their pack are forced to join the omega pack having no alpha. I have about 50 cases that are linked to them just humans alone. Werewolf's I can't answer that. Word is they originated from the Italian mob. They are an extremely organized organization and we have yet to land one case against them." Mr. McCall explained in a smooth business like voice.

" You realize that by coming here you're only making Beacon Hills an even bigger target? Now there are four alphas and a Kanima in Beacon hills." Scott said in his calm peacemaking voice that actually indicated that he has lost his patience.

"Oh they're already here."

"Fuck." Derek spat out.

"And why do you think we can provide you protection?" Scott asked leaning forward.

Deucalion leaned back in his chair smiling." Because Stiles."


	6. Fuck Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the password?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading my shitty story Lolz <3 Comments are greatly appreciated <3

By the time Stiles and Peter returned home, everyone was asleep it being early morning. Stiles caught Peters eyes flash red when passing through the doorway, his nostrils flaring before he started taking breaths through his mouth. 

"What do you smell Peter?" Stiles asked quietly following Peter into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Peter muttered while walking over to pour himself some whiskey." Go to bed stiles."

In response to that Stiles sat down on the island with his arms crossed. " We've been through this Peter, remember."

Peter sighed and kept his back to stiles, his shoulders tense head hanging in between them.

"I just need some time alone to figure some things out." Peter sighed out and then took a big gulp of his whiskey.

Stiles got up and walked over to Peter dragging his hand across Peters shoulders in werewolf sent marking comfort before he left.

Peter downed the rest of his drink before grabbing his keys and leaving.

He drove around for a bit, drove around in the cold low clouds, when the sun just kissed the skies surface, drove around when no one dared to be awake unless they absolutely had to be. Peter loved this hour, the opposite of violet hour so to speak where the sky was filled with the colors of black, blue, and yellow almost like the sky had a bruise. 

This bruising hour calmed him, not as much as Stiles' touch calms him, but it calms him enough. No he doesn't fancy stiles but it's just that stiles is the only one to see past his craziness, to see the man he once was. It angers Peter but his wolf his hard animalistic wolf is only happy in Stiles' presence. Stiles gives him space when he needs it, for however long that might be unlike everyone else, he pushes Peter to be more like the man he once was before the fire while everyone else just assumes that side of Peter is dead. Stiles gives Peter hope and it scares Peter so much, so so fucking much. 

He should have never gone to the library that day to try and use stiles, never should have thought of Stiles as the weak human outsiders do. 

"Now who's the weak one." Peter said with a distorted laugh parking his car without even thinking. He took a deep breath knowing exactly where he was now simply by using his sense of smell. He reached over took the bottle of wolfsbane whiskey sitting on the seat next to him. He jumped the gate and walked toward that familiar corner of the cemetery, the fog providing him enough cover so that he doesn't have to try and sneak in the cemetery.

The swish of whiskey sloshing around in the bottle and Peters breathing were the only things heard in this place that smelt so heavily of death and grief. 

Peter ignored the fault in his step when he passed by Claudia Stilinski. Took a gulp of whiskey when he walked passed Boyd and Erica. Cringed when passing Allison and her family. He took a drink for every family member he passed by and two for his wife and unborn child. When he finally got to his sister the bottle was empty and Peter was sobbing. Having nothing to say to his dead sister he curled up in a ball and slept over her. 

 

Derek was awake when stiles entered the dark bedroom. Despite this being Derek's room there were traces of stiles everywhere, cheesy crime thriller books, coffee mugs with sarcastic jokes on them, nerdy movies, and a poster of An American Werewolf In London Stiles put up on the back of the door just to piss Derek off because Derek tried to keep Stiles out of the loop for safety reasons. Yeah they just got together in the sexual sense but everything else is just the same. Stiles having no boundaries and Derek too socially awkward to draw any boundaries, they were basically already a couple.

It should be awkward this transition between friends and...well he can't really say boyfriends because that doesn't cover being supernaturally tied together for the rest of their lives. Whatever point is, stiles should be freaking out over the transition between being real real close friends to being werewolf mates but Stiles for once isn't. He's calm, sedated while Derek....Derek's the one over thinking it. 

Stiles could see the way Derek nervously itched the back of his neck before stuttering."I-I didn't want to sleep without...um."

Stiles snorted-again with the no boundary thing- stiles stripped down until he was naked and crawled into bed pushing derek down to lay down next to him." Yeah man I couldn't sleep much either without you next to me." Stiles confessed as he cuddled up next to Derek smiling into Derek's chest.

"We have to talk about this stiles." 

"About what?"

"This! Us!"

"What is there to talk about?" Stiles asked with a frown when Derek sat up and turned the lamp next to the bed on.

" Stiles..." 

Ah and there it was, stiles could see that flicker of panic, that flicker of Derek's real thoughts, ones that can't be hidden behind leather jackets and the harsh lines his eyebrows make. 

"Derek....I love you. That's why this is so easy for me. I-Derek I love you. And I get it, I do. I'm scared too Derek. So fucking scared, but as long as I'm with you, in your arms, I'm okay. And Derek I haven't been okay in a very long time so...so please just-fuck-just be okay with me. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah." Derek whispered numbly nodding his head." Yes." He said this time stronger before he reached over turned the light off and held stiles in his arms. 

That night Derek had a nightmare, this nightmare it was about Kate but unlike every other night Stiles, his mate, was there kissing the scream off of Derek's lips hand over his heart slowing it down just by his calming touch. Stiles unafraid of Derek waking up in his half shift form nails digging into his own hand, just kissed each knuckle his hands seemingly everywhere at once over Derek's chest, his furry face, Derek's hands, his arms, his lips. It was easy falling back to sleep with Stiles' calming touch, with the comforting weight of stiles against his side. His three word confession floating in the back of his mind.

"I love you too." Derek said before completely falling asleep, and he meant it.

 

" Baby won't you WORK WORK WORK WORK WORK-"

"Stiles."

"Something something DIR DIR DIR DIR DIR DIR-"

"STILES!"

"Huh what?"

"Mind if I join you?" Derek asked with a genuine laugh. Stiles was currently in the shower his phone blasting out music that probably every werewolf in the house could hear, and if they couldn't hear that they could definitely hear Stiles' singing.

"What's the magic password?" Stiles asked poking his head out of the glass sliding door a mischievous smile on those seductive lips of his.

"Mmmm it's probably something like Stiles is awesome and Derek's an idiot."

" nope." And then he closed the glass door making Derek laugh again.

"Alright Alright then what is it?" He asked crossing his arms eyebrows raised a smile etched on his face.

Stiles poked his head out again." Mm well see if I tell you the password that would mean that you are in debt to me. So Derek what can you give me is the question you should be asking."

"Oh really? mmm I'm sure I could think of something that I could do for you." Derek said dropping his voice and letting his eyes flash red.

Stiles laughed pushing the door open and wrapping his arms around Derek getting water everywhere. He pulled Derek in the steaming shower and kissed him senseless. Derek will never admit it out loud but he really only keeps his beard for two reasons, 1 to intimidate enemy's and 2 to mark up Stiles' pale skin. He'd sneak brushing it against Stiles' cheek or neck every chance he got, every time they hugged or accidentally fell asleep and woke up cuddling. 

Even now as Stiles was kissing him Derek changed the angle so that he could brush his beard over Stiles' cheek and jaw. Stiles moaned and Derek shivered at the sensual noise. Derek broke the kiss to drag his lips and beard down stiles' neck.

"You like that huh? Like people knowing that I'm yours." Stiles said huskily." You like marking me with the beard of yours don't you? " Derek just groaned in response dipping his head lower to drag his cheek down Stiles' chest leaving red skin in its wake." Good." Stiles said." I like it too. Like people knowing I'm yours." Derek dragged his chin against Stiles' nipple, he gasped body spasming hands digging into Derek's hair." Fuck Derek do that again." And so Derek did on the other nipple." Holy god fuck Derek." Derek kissed down Stiles' chest rubbing his beard against Stiles' thick happy trail.

He lightly rubbed the very tip of stiles' cock against his chin smearing pre cum before taking him in his mouth. He teased him licking and lightly sucking before he did what he's been aching to do for years. He wrapped his arms around stiles' thighs forcing him to sit on Derek's shoulders and stood up while he deep throated stiles. 

Stiles in a kitty like voice yelped grabbing onto Derek's hair for balance." FUCK DEREK!" Stiles screamed." I feel you smirking you little shit." Stiles said with a gasp his heart beating fast making his lungs work overtime. Derek laughed around Stiles' cock and that was it for Stiles. He came with a shout pulling at Derek's slippery hair as the shower water cascaded down Derek's strong back and Stiles' pale legs. 

 

*meanwhile downstairs*

"I'm sure they'll be done soon Deucalion." Scott said awkwardly sitting on the couch Theo and The Sheriff sitting on either side of him.

"FUCK DEREK!" All the werewolf's in the room looked up, a natural reaction to look toward the loud startling noise.

"What? What is it?" The sheriff asked. 

Scott winced, Theo laughed, Jackson snorted, and Deucalion smirked eyebrows raised.

"You don't want to know." Scott said a small smile on his lips.


End file.
